


Freckles

by keepquietplease



Series: Sanders Sides Stories [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Mess, I mean, Logan at least has friends, Logan is less of a mess, M/M, There is cursing, Virgil does not have good parents, Virgil has freckles, Virgil just wants to survive until he can graduate, how is that not a tag?, mentioned Homophobia, so some happy things, there's kissing, which is why he hates his freckles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepquietplease/pseuds/keepquietplease
Summary: Virgil just wanted his neighbor to shut up for an hour or two.He did not want three people to know he had freckles and try to befriend him, but life doesn't always play fair.
Relationships: Analogical - Relationship, Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton
Series: Sanders Sides Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837975
Comments: 22
Kudos: 225





	Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> What? I'm just putting out a bunch of fics??  
> How long until I lose motivation? Who knows?!

Virgil first met Logan in his first year of university outside his seminar room. Virgil got there early because he was too worried about being late, and he was pacing in front of the locked classroom when Logan came across him. He didn't say anything, just watched. Virgil was biting his thumb, mumbling random things to himself, trying to calm down. The biting increased as he grew more nervous, checking his phone for the time.

"You should get a fidget toy." Logan told him, making Virgil pause. "What you're doing now is completely unhygienic."

Virgil just glared, shoving his hands in his pockets, continuing his pacing.

That was their first interaction, and Virgil was glad when it was over. It had been two years after that. Virgil came to respect Logan during their time together, actually considering him friend potential, but he never confirmed it before the end of that first semester, only seeing Logan around campus after that. Every now and then, Logan would come up and talk to Virgil if they ran into each other, always formal. Virgil even dared to say he developed a small crush on the glasses-wearing man, but he didn't really have hope for that one. Their conversations were always short, and Virgil never got his number, but he had obtained things since his first year. Virgil had since gotten many fidget toys, listening to Logan's advice. They did help him stay calm, and his fingernails remained undamaged. 

Virgil decided to live in a single room during his third year. His best friend and roommate transferred after the end of last year, leaving Virgil a bit lonely. Yeah, he knew other people, but he never really went out of his way to find parties or anything. All his old roommates friends were just friendly acquaintances, so Virgil felt kind of alone. That couldn't be said about his neighbor. He didn't dare go over and complain, but his neighbor always had people over and talked in such a loud voice, Virgil didn't know how anyone could stand him. He assumed he was a theater major, based off his projection and dramatics. 

Which he was doing now. On Saturday morning. At eight in the morning. 

Disgusting.

"No Patton! I'm telling you! This show will be better than anything I've been in!"

Yep. Theater kid.

"Logan can tell you! He's always on tech for our shows! He knows how I've improved."

Virgil didn't get his hopes up. Logan was a common name. He met, like, one other Logan at the cafe nearby. Some sport player.

"Let me sing to you my big song!"

No. Virgil can't hear that fucking song again. He banged on the wall, hoping that would be anonymous enough, and the three (were there more than three?) would leave him alone. He collapsed back on his bed, praying that it would work. No such luck, as he heard a dramatic gasp.

"Excuse me? Come over and face me yourself, coward!"

Virgil groaned, covering his face with a pillow. He really didn't feel like getting up or dressed for that matter.

"Ro, drop it. We could always go outside to hear your song!" Another voice pipped up.

"It's not even quiet hours anymore! We're allowed to talk!"

Virgil grabbed his headphones, plugging them in and turning his music all the way up. Soon the voices were drowned out by his music, and he was able to finally relax for a bit. A bit was truly a bit, because no amount of music would best the harsh knocking that made the door shake. Virgil paused his music, putting on a shirt so he wasn't just in his boxers before yanking open his door, already glaring in preparation for whoever was on the other side. Three men stood there. Virgil only knew the one, who was Logan.

He kind of regretted not putting on pants.

"Oh, hello Virgil." Logan greeted, waving. "How are you?"

Virgil just nodded, standing up straight.

"We're sorry about being so loud," another person said before glancing behind him. "Right Roman?"

Roman huffed, nodding.

"It's fine." Virgil replied, going to close the door.

"Wait! Why don't you come over? We're planning on going to the diner across the street if you want to join us! I'm Patton! I'll buy you pancakes!"

"Um,"

"Yes, that would be adequate. You should join us." Logan agreed, staring in such a way Virgil thought his soul was under investigation. "Shall we?"

"Let me get dressed?"

His neighbor, Roman, apparently had a change of heart, smiling. "Hurry up new friend!"

Virgil closed his door, quickly getting dressed. He opened the door again, having to squeeze past the three men to make it to the communal bathroom to brush his teeth. This was all too weird for him. He really didn't feel up for meeting new people. He was planning on just working and not meeting anyone until he graduated. That seemed easier to live with, but no. He spat out the toothpaste, looking in the mirror to wince. He didn't brush his hair, he had dark circles under his eyes, and he didn't put on his makeup yet. He always wore concealer and powder to cover up his freckles, something he really didn't like much. They were uneven and there were so many. Plus, his parents always told him freckles were too girly. He learned to hate the marks on his face quickly. He really hoped they didn't see them. He ran out of the bathroom, past them again, and shut the door to put on make up. He was rushing at this point, trying to blend everything in little time. He knew they were probably getting impatient. Something his old roommate complained about was how long Virgil took. Finally, he felt put together. He opened the door, seeing them still waiting and two out of three smiling.

"Alright! Off for pancakes!" Roman said, grabbing Virgil's shoulder and leading them forward. 

The walk was about five minutes, Roman going on and on about how they're doing Beauty and the Beast this year. Patton was hanging onto every word, supporting his friend and giving him compliments between sentences. Logan, however, was just staring at Virgil which made him both confused and a bit happy he managed to befriend Logan after this whole time. The diner was slightly busy, nothing like Sunday mornings after church time, but still full of people. Virgil held his breath as they waited, the many people brushing against him stressing him out slightly. He finally released the breath once they got a booth, Virgil sliding in only to be joined by Patton. Logan hadn't stopped staring at him, which was now getting kind of creepy, so Virgil decided to stare back. Eye contact. Awful, but he could deal to try to stare him down. Logan, apparently realizing he had been just staring, finally blinked and looked away. Weird, but not the weirdest thing that ever happened.

A waitress came by, asking if they were ready to get drinks. Virgil just asked for water, listening to the other orders. Coffee, strawberry milkshake, and a hot chocolate.

"Virgil, are you alright?" Logan asked, frowning. "While water is an acceptable drink in the morning, you do not seem like a water person. I pegged you as a juice person."

"How did--what?"

"Logan can just sort of tell things about people." Patton explained, way too excited for the morning. "That's why he's a psychology major!"

"I wish to be a criminologist." Logan answered, a small smile on his face. "I'm sure you've discovered Roman is a theater major. Patton is pre-vet."

"Cool," Virgil shifted in his seat. "I'm, uh, well. . . I know it's not great, but I'm a gender studies major."

"Oh fascinating! May I ask what you're planning on doing for an occupation?"

"Um, maybe either a non-profit organization or I'll work at museums. I have a minor in art history, but that was just because I got bored during my first year here. I didn't realize how much work each thing would be, but I really enjoy them when I'm not suffering due to work."

Logan was going to keep probing, but the waitress came back with their drinks. 

"Y'all ready to order?"

"Pancakes for all!" Patton cheered, making the waitress chuckle.

"May I also have a glass of orange juice?" Logan said, glancing at Virgil. Virgil both wanted to thank him and tell him this really wasn't necessary, but the waitress was gone. "Orange, I assume?"

"Mango is my favorite, but diners don't have that, so yeah."

"Interesting."

"Don't scare him, teach." Roman said, taking a sip of his hot chocolate. "It's very creepy when you read peoples' minds!"

"I don't read their minds. I simply assess the situation and facial expressions to figure out facts."

"It's disturbing." Roman stated, sticking his nose up in the air.

Virgil drank some of his water, feeling relaxed. Logan returned to staring at him, scrunching his nose slightly. Virgil put the water down, wondering what was wrong with his face.

Oh fuck.

Virgil excused himself to the bathroom to get to a mirror. He inspected his face closely, not seeing any breaks in his makeup. Everything was covered, so he was confused. His freckles weren't popping out, and nothing was smudged. He made sure it was blended down to his chest, getting a weird look from a man who came in to pee, but that was fine. Virgil didn't know what was wrong with his face. He calmed down, washing his hands out of instinct before returning to the booth. His orange juice was there, and Patton was talking about the dissection he had to do on Monday. Virgil apologized after making Patton stand to let him in, and he listened to Patton intently, trying to ignore Logan. After ten minutes, pancakes came with little butter and syrup containers. He noticed Logan watched how he topped his pancakes before he asked the waitress for jam.

"So, Virgil, what made you pick a single?" Patton asked, licking syrup off his thumb. "I know Roman wanted to be able to practice in his room without complaints from roommates, but we offered to let him stay with us at our apartment. Lo and I live slightly off campus!"

"My old roommate transferred, and I didn't know anyone else well enough. Also, I can listen to my music without headphones. Plus, personal decoration. No one messes with my interior design choices." Virgil wanted to say he could also have his pride flags up, but he did not want the option of these three turning out to be homophobic. He could never be too careful. "It's comforting."

"Don't you get lonely?"

Virgil paused, really not trusting himself. "No--"

"Falsehood. Your voice cracked, and you're starting to perspire." Logan said, cutting his pancake. 

"You could always come over to our apartment! Ro comes over most days after class, and we can fit an extra person! We do games after the diner if you want!"

"I'm, uh, I'm not a party person, so, yeah." Virgil shrugged, taking a bite of his food. He looked up, seeing Patton's face. It was either pity or genuine sadness that Virgil lived alone and planned to spend all his weekends alone. "Maybe next time? I have a lot of work to do."

Logan opened his mouth again, but shut it as soon as Virgil glared.

"What games do you guys play?"

Patton lit up right away, explaining how they were going to play Pictionary and some jackbox games. Roman helped explain as Logan kept quiet, only breaking his silence when they finished eating. "Virgil, may I acquire your phone number for future planning? I'll add you to our group chat."

"You don't have to--"

"I insist."

"Um, yeah, here." Virgil took his phone, adding his number to his phone. He added a little ':)' at the end of his name. "There."

Logan nodded, taking it back. "Cute. You're added to our group chat. I'll put my name in the chat so you know which is mine. See you soon Virgil."

Virgil gave a thumbs up before going the opposite way. Hopefully not too soon.

* * *

Apparently by soon, Logan meant the next night. Virgil had gotten dressed to go to the library that day, so he felt lucky he could open the door without worrying about his freckles or legs being out in the open. Logan was standing there, holding a cup of coffee and a bottle of mango juice. "Good evening."

"Logan?"

"Yes. You dodged games yesterday, but Patton wants to invite you to our movie night. I got you mango juice."

"I see that. You could've just texted me."

"Not an option. You would come up with a fake excuse to not come."

"Touché."

"I offered to walk you over to our place, and we have to pick up pizza on the way there. Patton didn't feel like cooking." Logan explained, offering his arm.

Virgil hesitated. "What's up with this?"

"Is it too much?"

"This is something you'd do if we were dating. I mean, if that's how you walk with friends, go for it, but yeah, this is more of a romantic gesture."

"I will 'go for it' as you suggest. Now, shall we?"

Virgil snorted before linking arms with him, picking up his keys on the way out. Logan kept him entertained, talking about the games they had to play the day before. Apparently Roman and Patton got very competitive during one round of Pictionary and kept arguing. Logan managed to slip away, and when he came back they were asleep on the couch. They napped until dinner, and by then Patton got the guest room ready for Roman so he could stay over. They spent their Sunday doing homework together, mostly quiet until it got late enough for dinner.

"So we all spent our day doing work."

"Well, yes, that's good. Sometimes Sundays are the perfect for doing work."

"I don't know. I prefer to spend my Sundays at museums. I just haven't had the time recently to go with classwork, but I'm planning on spending my Thanksgiving break exploring nearby museums. I heard there are some beautiful art pieces."

"Do you not go home during the holidays?" Logan realized he fucked up somehow where Virgil shut down, dropping his arm and walking straight forward. "Virgil?"

"My, uh, my parents kicked me out. My grandparents are helping me with college, but they live with my parents, and I'm not supposed to go home. I can't really go home until I have a girlfriend."

"Well, you're a charming young man, I'm sure you'll meet someone." 

Virgil laughed, not wanting to correct him. "I can assure you, I won't meet anyone that meets their standards. I'm happier living here than I would be there."

"Well, if you want, I'm sure my family would be glad for you to join us this holiday."

"Thank you, but I'll be fine. I wouldn't want to intrude, but I may join you next time."

"Virgil, we're friends right? I considered us friends at the end of our seminar. Just know that I would do anything for my friends. Patton and Roman will too. If you need us at all during the break, feel free to call us. I'm closest to the school, only twenty minutes away. I can pick you up at any time, or I could join you on a museum date."

"Wouldn't you rather spend time with your family?"

"I can do both, can't I?"

Virgil nodded, taking his arm again. He let himself lean against Logan, telling himself it was okay. He felt okay, and Logan didn't hate him yet.

He was okay.

* * *

Virgil started hanging out with them a lot more. It was getting closer to Thanksgiving break, and Virgil spent most of his days with the other three, but his time was mostly spent with Logan. Logan started picking him up after class if there was nothing prohibiting him. Soon Virgil felt more comfortable showing affection towards his friends. He was still a bit hesitant, but he managed to convince himself he wasn't being creepy when he let Patton hug him or Roman kiss his hand. After awhile, he let them into his room where they didn't yell he was disgusting for having a pride flag. He was relieved when Roman ruffled his hair and ran next door to show his own flag. Logan was the only one who hesitated at the flag, looking between the flag and Virgil. He didn't say anything until later when Patton went with Roman to go print something out.

"Is that why you're not allowed home?" Logan asked, touching the flag.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it. Can't go home until I become straight."

"Well that's just idiotic. They can't expect you to just change your sexuality."

"Oh, you'd be surprised what they want me to change. It's much more than that. Also the way I look." Virgil commented, laying down on his bed. 

Logan sat down, moving Virgil's head onto his lap before rubbing his cheek. He licked his thumb before rubbing slightly harder, not enough to cause pain, but enough to remove the makeup. "I thought I saw freckles the first time we met. Is this what they wanted you to change as well?"

"Dude, did you just lick your thumb and rub my face? Also, not cool removing my makeup."

"You didn't move away from me, and I know you'll flinch if you're uncomfortable. Why do you hide them?"

"They're ugly and girly. Why would I not cover them? Wait, is that why you just stare at me for long periods of time?"

"Well, yes, you had freckles one minute, then they were gone. I was curious. They're not ugly, and girly is hardly an insult, but if it would assure you, you are plenty manly. I do, however, find them very cute. They fit your face well."

"Well now you're just flirting with me." Virgil said with a laugh before freezing. "Was that creepy? I'm sorry."

"No, it was actually a very factual statement. I am flirting with you. Is that creepy to you?"

Virgil shrugged, reaching up to grab his face. "No, I think I'm interested. I didn't think you would be interested in me, but I'm not complaining."

Logan grabbed a makeup wipe from beside Virgil's bed, wiping off to see his freckles before smiling and kissing him. The position wasn't ideal for kissing, so they broke apart laughing. Virgil sat up, wrapping his arms around Logan to pull him into another kiss. Logan was being very gentle when pulling Virgil onto his lap, not wanting to startle the shorter of the two. Because of his gentle nature, they failed to pull away in time as the door opened to reveal Roman and Patton returning. Patton made a small little 'oh' noise, and Roman fake gagged.

"Can't you two just get a room? Why must I be subjected to this?!" Roman said, putting a hand to his heart.

"This is my room, Princey." Virgil answered, tilting his head slightly back. Logan kissed his chin, smiling as Virgil rolled his eyes. "We have one."

"Do you have to continue in our presence?!"

"You could just leave. Let us continue our affection." Logan replied, continuing to kiss Virgil's jaw. "Haven't you been telling me to 'get some' or something?"

"Not in front of me or next door! I'll hear you!"

"Don't worry, we're not having sex." Virgil promised, sitting up and readjusting himself so his back was against Logan's chest. Logan moved to his neck, wrapping his arms around his waist. Virgil laughed for a second before pulling it together. "I promise we won't have sex. It's way too early in the relationship for that. I'm not a first date person, no offense to people who are, but that would spike my anxiety way too much. You two can stay and see us kiss, or we could meet up later for dinner in the dining hall?"

Patton waved, grabbing Roman's hand and pulling him out of the room. Virgil turned towards Logan, smiling. Logan pushed his hair out of his face. "You are aware I'm going to kiss all the freckles on your face, right?"

"Do it coward,"

Logan began, counting each one after each kiss. He made a note that one day he'd kiss the freckles that went from his neck to his arms, but for now he was content with discovering each one on Virgil's face.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to come to my house?" Logan asked, stopping at Virgil's room to say goodbye for the two weeks. "My parents would be happy to take you in."

"I'll be fine here. Unlike you, I like alone time. I'll call if anything happens." Virgil assured him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll tell you all about the museums when I can."

"Can I pick you up for Thanksgiving dinner at least? Just so you can have dinner with us and not some sad canned turkey?"

"Yes, you can pick me up then. I'd love to have a nice, awkward holiday dinner with you. Now go home."

"I'll call you tonight." Logan promised before heading out. Once he was gone, Virgil closed and locked his door, laying on his bed. He did want to go with Logan, but he got moody during the holidays. He was easy to argue and tended to hide any part of him that was deemed unworthy by his parents. Virgil forced himself out of bed, grabbing concealer to hide the freckles from himself. He made sure the rest of his body was covered. He didn't even want to see the freckles on his legs.

Showering was going to suck.

Virgil had to curl in his bed to make sure he didn't text or call Logan out of desperation. He was alone in his dorm. Most people who stayed over the holidays lived in the apartment complex, so Virgil really had to figure out what to do with his life. He decided he was going to listen to music and draw. Anything to distract him from his anger. He sketched Logan, as well as he could, telling himself he could give it to his boyfriend as a gift. Logan would appreciate it, even if it was a stick figure. Well, no, that was more like Patton. Virgil sighed, deciding to draw Patton instead. Patton would get a gift. Virgil wasn't confident enough, and it wasn't going to get better. Maybe he should've told Logan he couldn't do dinner.

Virgil screamed, covering his face.

Just two weeks.

* * *

Before Thanksgiving, Virgil got a call from his grandparents. They did this each holiday, early in the morning when his parents wouldn't be up and late at night when his parents went to bed.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Virgil! How are you?" His grandpa said, cheerful. 

"Are you with someone right now? You're not spending today alone, right?" His grandma asked; her worry was clear. 

"I'm actually going to my boyfriend's house today."

"Oh honey! I'm so happy! What's his name?"

"Logan. He's a pysch major. He wants to be a criminologist"

Virgil's grandpa dropped to a whisper. "Oh, he's good at telling people? Better not let him near your aunt Kathy. Lord knows she lies like the devil."

"Now that's uncalled for! Kathy is a very nice woman!" Virgil's gran replied. "Lord knows she's better than her brother. Virgil, I'm so sorry you couldn't come home and introduce us to Logan. We'll find a way to sneak to your school when it's back in session. Maybe say we're going to play bingo."

"I miss you both so much, but I should run. Logan's picking me up soon, and I should look presentable for meeting his family."

"We love you honey."

"Go get 'em!"

Virgil hung up, his eyes watering. He really wanted to go home and see his grandparents. He missed them a lot. He rubbed his eyes before grabbing a dress shirt and slacks. With shaking hands, he tried to put on his makeup. Logan would probably ask why he was covering up the freckles, but he couldn't do it today. He could not be any more vulnerable than he already felt. He combed his hair, closing his eyes, hoping that would make the ever-growing tears go away. Finally, he heard a knock on the door. He opened it, relieved to see Logan's face.

"Too difficult to go without makeup?" Logan asked, kissing his head. He received a nod. "Alright, love. Let's get you to my house."

"Okay," Virgil's voice cracked, following him out to his car. They got in, the first two minutes in silence as Virgil tried to pull himself together. It was not going well.

Logan took pity on him, finally speaking up after another minute. "How were the museums? Tell me about them."

"Are you trying to distract me from crying?"

"Yes, now tell me about them."

"There were some cool statues from the late 14th century featured in the one I visited yesterday. They also had mythos paintings throughout the ages, which was interesting to see how the creatures adapted as time went on and stories changed in folklore. I was able to talk to some of the curators about those paintings and took notes. I really want to get a part-time job there. They're all super friendly, and the artwork is incredible. Sometimes I could just stay in the there for hours, looking at each brush in the painting. Will you visit another one with me?"

"I would love to, but you have to explain everything I don't know about to me. I know my fair share of art history, but I don't see it the same way I believe you do."

"It's a deal."

"Now, before you meet my family, you should know they all want to adopt you. My mother already made you a sweater, and she is in the process of adding a little pride flag to the inner cuff of the left sleeve. My brothers can be a bit rambunctious. They're five and seven, respectively, but I made them promise not to stress you out. My aunt Shelia and uncle Darryl may interrogate you a tiny bit about your studies, but my cousin promised to deflect anything they say so you can be stress free. Grandma Lilith and Grandma Effie are sisters, and they will ask your name six times before they remember, but they are harmless. My father is going to do the firm handshake and look into eyes sort of thing. I know that's scary, but I will step in if you panic. My other aunt, Lynn, will tell you about her horses and goats until all you can remember are farm animals. I will be keeping you at my side the whole time so you don't have to be alone--oh god, what'd I do?"

Logan had to stop because Virgil was crying. Not stop the car, mind you, but stop his family run down. Virgil wiped his eyes, careful not to ruin his make up. "I'm sorry. I just feel overwhelmed. Not bad overwhelm, but a good kind. Your family sounds really cool, and I wish you could meet my grandparents because they'd love you. Keep going."

Logan glanced at him before continuing. "There are two cats, Sweetpea and Corn. Corn is the orange one who will try to climb you until he reaches your head, and Sweetpea is the black and orange-brown one. She is grumpy, but she likes seeing your picture on my phone, so she might warm up to you. Finally there's my great-grandpa who is trying everything before he dies. He went skydiving a couple days ago, and he plans on feeding sharks once the holidays are over. He might tell you long, boring stories about eating grubs and cave exploring."

"We've all eaten grubs before. I can relate to him." Virgil said, hiccuping.

"Why would you ever eat a grub?"

"Sometimes you're five years old and playing in the garden and you remember the scene from Lion King, and suddenly it all makes sense. The one I had tasted sweet, but I know some places cook them so they taste like chicken. Look, the most adventurous thing I could do without being scolded was eat things I found outside, and bugs didn't taste as bad as brussel sprouts did."

"That is both disgusting and intriguing. You and him can talk about eating bugs all you want. I'll stay by and try not to throw up."

"Does my makeup look okay? I know you can't really look, but half-hiding my freckles is worse than not hiding."

"You look fine to me, but I can double check before we go inside. We'll be there soon, just another couple minutes."

"My grandparents like you."

"What?"

"My grandparents. They called me this morning. They really like you and want to meet you. They may sneak to our campus one day to meet you."

"I would be honored to meet them." Logan said, pulling into the driveway of a nice house. He turned the car off, turning and lift Virgil's head to face him. "Hmm, a bit smudged. Do you think we could go without makeup today?"

"Yeah, okay."

Logan pulled out makeup wipes. He began to clean off Virgil's face. "I brought some in case you changed your mind, so I guess it's good to be prepared. There we go. There's my freckles."

"Gross. Don't be so cute before I meet your family."

"Oh, love, I can't promise that. Now, come on, they're excited."

Virgil got out the car, hesitantly following Logan to his front porch. Once the door opened, Virgil was met with the so called grumpy cat Logan spoke of. Apparently she recognized Virgil from his picture and began to rub against his legs, purring. He reached down, petting her before attempting to pick her up. It went as well as it could, and soon he had a purring cat in his arms. 

"Sweetpea, you don't do that with me!" Logan feigned offense, smiling. "She really likes you."

"She's perfect. Oh, oh look she's sticking her tongue out." Virgil put his forehead against hers, smiling. He instantly felt more secure, knowing he had a cat on his side during this endeavor. He followed Logan into the kitchen, the cat still content in his arms. Logan's mother looked just like her son, talking to her husband about some contract she had to fill out in the morning for a new client. His father, looking less like Logan but still some similarities, just nodded, trying to finish putting the sweet potato casserole together.

"Mom, dad, this is Virgil." Logan interrupted his parents conversation, putting an arm around his boyfriend. "As you can see, Sweetpea has already fallen in love and is letting him carry her. I think this is a good sign."

Both parents turned in an instant, making Virgil tense. Sweetpea mewed, helping him relax a bit.

"Oh my, you're just as cute as Logan said you were!" His mom squealed, walking close. "Oh and look at the cute freckles! I bet we could draw constellations on there! I love it! Oh, dear, you two can go up to Logan's room. If you're staying the night, you can borrow his clothes. They might be a bit big on you, but I'm sure Logan doesn't mind."

"Not at all." Logan replied. "Virgil could stay in my room so the guest rooms are open for everyone else."

"Good thinking." Logan's dad replied, carefully placing each marshmallow down.

"We can stay in the same room? You're fine with that?" Virgil asked, petting the cat. "I'm sorry. I'm just used to my parents not letting anyone sleep in my room with me."

"Oh honey, of course you can. Whatever you and Logan do alone, you already did at college. I'm sure you both have the decency to respect our house and guest, but cuddling and sleep in the same bed shouldn't be a problem for anyone. In fact, everyone is so excited to meet you."

"I'll question you once I'm done cooking. Gotta finish making this."

Virgil then realized the similarities between Logan and his father were mostly behavioral, letting out a small laugh. "Thank you both."

Logan led Virgil up the stairs to his room. It was very neat. The books were organized by authors last names and subject of the book. There were a few posters on the walls. Corn was in Logan's room, snuggled on his bed. Virgil slowly put Sweetpea down, who immediately snuggled against Virgil's leg. Logan ran his hand through his hair. "This is my room."

"Yeah, it looks like what I expected. All color-coded. Super tidy."

"Yes, well, I like to keep my space neat. Patton is a bit difficult with cleaning, but I always keep my spaces organized."

"I'm sorry I didn't bring anything like a pie or something. I feel like I should've now."

"It's really fine. You're about to meet my family. Also, you're living in your dorm. I don't know if you could have made a pie."

"Yeah, that's fair. I still look nice."

"You, my dear, look lovely. Now, come on, my father wishes to do a small interrogation."

* * *

Virgil really didn't know how he survived Thanksgiving. The family was super nice, and Virgil did have a nice conversation about what types of bugs you could eat with Logan's great-grandfather. Logan's brothers made Virgil watch them play Legend of Zelda for an hour before everyone arrived, which Virgil did with little complaints. He did help them beat one boss, completely focused on the task with them standing over his shoulders. Virgil did meet Logan's aunt and uncle but was saved by the other aunt who just got baby pigs. Logan's cousin was nice enough. She brought her own boyfriend who looked as scared as Virgil felt.

The interrogation from Logan's dad went very well. Virgil answered each question honestly which included his blood type for some reason. The sweater he got was perfect and soft which made him excited to wear it.

He still felt slightly out of place. Everyone was happy and excited, and Virgil wanted to be, but he just wasn't.

It was getting late. Members who weren't staying over left already, and the few who were already went to their rooms to call it a night. In a few minutes Virgil would be getting a call from his grandparents, so he excused himself to go outside to the front lawn. Logan was going to join him in a minute after helping his family clean up. Virgil took a deep breath of the chilly evening air before his phone began to buzz. He picked it up immediately, not wanting to lose a second of time to speak to them.

"Hello dear, grandpa isn't going to be on the call tonight." Virgil's grandmother said, letting out a sigh. "He's having a rough time with your parents. I don't know where we went wrong raising your mother, but tonight had to be the worst Thanksgiving yet."

"Why? What happened?"

"Your father went on a little speech before dinner, saying how he was so sad you couldn't join us today. Granddad mentioned it wasn't your choice, and a huge fight erupted. I'm so sorry Virgil. I told them where you were. They're not going to do anything awful, but the minute they heard the word boyfriend, they went ballistic. They started talking about how they wanted to--well, let's not talk about that, but your grandfather is down there fighting for you right now. Let them try to use bible verses on him. He has the whole book memorized and will quote right back at them."

Virgil let out a small laugh, feeling his eyes water again. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be honey. Aunt Kathy got in the wine and started crying about how you didn't show up and how she missed you. Your cousins looked embarrassed, but they did ask where you were which prompted the whole thing. I'm hoping we can convince them to let you home for the winter holidays. I don't know if you'd want to, but we're going to try to get them to agree. Granddad is absolutely pissed, and I don't think he'll lose this fight."

Virgil saw the door open to Logan's house, seeing Logan step out and walk over. "I doubt you'll convince them, but I'm willing to come home for a couple days if I can. I miss you two."

"We miss you too. Is Logan with you? I'd love to speak to him!"

"Yeah, Logan's here. I'll ask him," Virgil looked up at Logan. "Lo? Gran wants to say hi if you're okay with it."

Logan nodded, taking the phone before speaking. Virgil tuned their conversation out, worrying his grandfather. If the fight got too bad, would his grandparents be kicked out as well? Would they be safe? Did his extended family hate him as well? He didn't tell anyone outside of the people in his house about his sexuality, and now they all knew he was dating a guy. Virgil tried to remind himself to breathe, leaning against Logan with his eyes closed. After a bit, Virgil finally tuned back in. Logan was speaking, just starting a new sentence. "If worst comes to worst, I will gladly take Virgil in if he can't go home, and if he can, I will join him for the first half of the break. I won't let him be alone. I do hope you'll let me accompany him if he can return home. I understand. Yes, that makes perfect sense. Understood. I'll return the phone to Virgil. Goodnight ma'am."

Virgil took the phone back. "Hi gran."

"I like him. I explained how we'd love to have him come here with you, but he definitely won't be welcomed by your parents. Still, we do hope he comes. We hope you can come too."

"I hope I can--"

"Oh, Virgil dear, I have to go. I'm being called downstairs. I'll call you sometime this week dear. I'm about to defend your honor. I love you." She said, hanging up.

Virgil put his phone away, staying against Logan. They sat down on the lawn, Logan running his fingers through Virgil's hair and kissing his head. "Want to talk about it?"

"Not now. I just want to sit here with you for a bit. Is that alright?"

"That's perfect."

They both sat there without keeping track of time. It wasn't until Logan's parents came out to check on them that they realized an hour passed. They got up, following the adults inside. His parents looked genuinely concerned, but Logan assured them that Virgil just needed some time to calm down. Virgil nodded, still leaning against Logan as if he would collapse otherwise. He apologized before following Logan to his room to lay down, content to spend the holiday in his boyfriend's arms.

* * *

The group all did their weekend diner date once they got back on campus. Patton was quick to share about all the sweets he made with his family and how great it was. Roman complained about his twin who he tried to avoid the whole holiday. Logan and Virgil shared the good parts of their time together, leaving out the fact Virgil's whole household was fighting. Virgil just focused on his pancakes, sharing jam with Logan. Roman complained about how they were being cute together, which Virgil bit back that Roman was jealous. He feigned offense before stealing part of Virgil's pancake.

"Game time!" Patton cheered, clapping his hands as he paid the bill. "Virgil, you pick the game today!"

"I'm good, actually. I may sit out this time." Virgil responded, checking his phone. His grandparents were still living with his parents, but he was getting updates from his grandfather after he went out to buy a new cellphone to keep contact with Virgil. Homelife was tense, and Virgil was definitely couldn't see himself going home anytime soon. Virgil hadn't told anyone yet, including Logan. "Home is getting weird, so I don't think I can participate. Plus, finals are this month."

So Virgil sat out, watching the three play monopoly as he texted his grandfather. He kept up with his studies, but got increasingly more stressed as time went on. The other three noticed his stress, but they didn't push. Virgil would tell them, and forcing him would only make the man more nervous about whatever was going on in his life. They did show support. Roman leaving him uplifting monologues taped to his door. Patton made him so much comfort food that he couldn't ever be hungry. Logan gave him gentle support. Squeezing his shoulder, and showing him pictures of Sweetpea that his folks sent.

Virgil decided to confide in all three finally, the day after finals were over. They had about three days left on campus before they had to pack up and leave. Virgil was watching tv with them all in the apartment when his phone buzzed. It was his home number. He figured it was his grandmother as she didn't use the cellphone much. He excused himself quickly, picking up.

"Virgil."

Oh fuck.

"Hi mom. How are you?"

"Virgil, you will be coming home this winter. You may bring that boy with you, but you two cannot sleep in the same bed. I expect one of you to sleep on the couch, or on the floor at least. Your father and I are not happy about this, but my father made it clear that if you couldn't come home, he was moving out. I can't believe you'd do that to this family. I expect nothing but you being polite and apologetic to your poor grandparents." 

Virgil couldn't get a word in as his mother hung up right as she finished talking. Virgil walked back in the living room, sitting on the floor before speaking up. "I'm going home this time."

"Have your parents realized the error of their ways?" Roman asked, pausing the show. "Have they decided to become better people?"

"No. They decided they'd rather see their gay kid than lose their parents for good. My grandfather threatened to walk out on them if they didn't let me come home, so now they have to see me. Uh, Lo, they said you could come too, but we can't be affectionate or really sleep near each other, so you don't have to. It's going to be not great, if I'm honest."

"I will gladly partake in an unpleasant time if it means you are more comfortable. I'm sure it will be, as people say, a blast."

"That was really nerdy, and it made me feel better."

"Well, kiddo, if you want we could make something to send you over with. Maybe a pie or cake to help ease the mood." Patton offered.

"I don't think it will, but thanks Pat. Let's just finish this show. I'll worry about it later."

Roman unpaused it, allowing the room to be filled with the epic battle scene that took place on the screen. Virgil turned his mind off in favor of watching the happy ending this show was sure to get.

A happy ending he wanted to have.

* * *

"Logan, I take it back. Let's turn around and leave. Let's go to your house instead."

"Virgil, we did not drive two hours for you to back out. Now let's head inside."

Virgil and Logan pulled into the driveway, one panicking and the other also panicking but silently for the sake of the former. They got out, grabbing their luggage from the trunk. Virgil was nervous, not wearing makeup for the first time in front of his parents in years. Logan put down their suitcases, grabbing his face and kissing his nose. Virgil let out a sigh, nodding. "Do I look alright at least?"

"Yes, of course."

"Even my dumb freckles?"

"Virgil, I love you. Freckles and all. Now let's have a terrible time we can tell the others about later."

So hand in hand, they walked to the front door, ready for whatever came at them.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I'm that type of Jew where I don't like Christmas or any holiday or church (like I'll celebrate with friends, but I hate those holidays being the only media I see), but fuck the diner near my university on Sunday mornings. We would show up and it would be packed with church-goers. I had to reference the nightmare it was to get a seat, even if there wasn't a scene of that. Of course, we don't go to eat there anymore, since we can't, but Sundays were the worst when all you wanted was a milkshake.
> 
> Also, if you could not tell, I don't know jack shit about art


End file.
